falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Covington
Covington is the name of a group of settlements build in and around the Pre-War city of Covington. The most important building is Trenmont University, which was founded by one Nicholas Trenmont, who was born and raised in New Memphis. Inside Trenmont University, anyone can follow lessons in medicine, music, maths, science, mechanics and even follow different sports. It's citizens are all educated, kind people, except for a small gang of weaponmakers that live on the eastern border of Covington. History Pre-War It is not recorded when white settlers started arriving in Memphis. Before that, this area was inhabited by Native Americans of various tribes. Also, since the Mississippi River is quite close to here, this area was used for much north-south trade by the American Indians. Since Tipton County is one of the five counties of the State of Tennessee that is located along the Mississippi River, this area was first explored by white people during the noted expedition of the French Canadians Jacques Marquette and Louis Joliet in 1673. This one went down the Mississippi from Wisconsin to the mouth of the Arkansas River, and then back upriver to Lake Michigan. That river mouth is along the present border between Arkansas and Mississippi. Also, the fine details of the route of the land expedition of the Spanish explorer Hernando de Soto are not known, but it is likely that de Soto and his men passed near here in about 1541. During the 18th century, because this entire area consists of flatlands with long, hot summers, and adequate rainfall, the Covington area and the rest of West Tennessee grew to become the location of large plantations for growing huge crops of cotton (and a few foodcrops). Hence African slaves were brought to Western Tennessee early in its history, and West Tennessee was the nexus of slavery in Tennessee, since most of the rest of the state had relatively few slaves. During the War Between the States, one of the primary objectives of the Union Army and Union Navy was to split the Confederate States in two along the Mississippi River. The Confederate Army resisted this, but still the counties of Tennessee and northeastern Arkansas, including Tipton County, were among the early ones to be overrun and held by the Union Army. Thus, the war in the Covington area ended early. Starting in the 1870s, Covington and its surroundings began to receive the benefits of the new technologies that were being invented and then extended across the middle of the United States: the railroad, the telegraph, household electric power, a municipal pure water supply, the paving of the town's streets, and the provision of natural gas. The Memphis and Paducah Railroad completed its tracks to Covington in July 1873. Nect, the first telegraph line between Memphis and Covington was completed in 1882. In 1894, electric power came to Covington for the first time. Starting in the 1870s, Covington and its surroundings began to receive the benefits of the new technologies that were being invented and then extended across the middle of the United States: the railroad, the telegraph, household electric power, a municipal pure water supply, the paving of the town's streets, and the provision of natural gas. The Memphis and Paducah Railroad completed its tracks to Covington in July 1873. Nect, the first telegraph line between Memphis and Covington was completed in 1882. In 1894, electric power came to Covington for the first time. A municipal water system began providing the residents of Covington with pure drinking water beginning in 1898. In 1922, the paving of the streets began in Covington, and beginning in 1929, a natural gas company has operated to provide cooking gas and wintertime heating to homes and business in Covington. The time that telephone service in Covington orginated is not known. Following the invention of the automobile, during the 1910s and 1920s the United States began to construct more and more intercity paved highways in various regions of the county. These developed into the U.S. Numbered Highway System, and U.S. Highway 51 was established. This highway connects Memphis and points south of it, via Covington and Cairo, Illinois, with the major metropolis of Chicago, Illinois, at Lake Michigan. Thus, Covington became a small town along a major north-south highway of commerce and travel. By 2077, Covington was a medium-sized city with around 10.000 inhabitants. Located on an important route, the Chinese programmed 3 bombs to drop on the city in order to engulf the area in radiation, making sure no living thing could ever go through Covington again. During the War